Michiru Yamane
| birth_place =Kagawa Prefecture, JapanMichiru Yamane's Profile at Castlevania: The Concert Retrieved on December 10, 2009. | instrument = Piano | genre = | occupation = | years_active =1988–present }} is a Japanese video game composer and pianist. She is known primarily for her work in the Castlevania series, and other Konami games, including Suikoden. Her debut project was King's Valley II. She left Konami in 2008, and became a freelance composer. Concerts Yamane performed music from the Castlevania series live on cembalo and – as a surprise act – on pipe organ at the Symphonic Game Music Concert series in Leipzig, Germany in 2006 and 2007.Symphonic Game Music Concerts, The Concert Programs She also performed at "Castlevania – The Concert" in Stockholm, Sweden in February 2010. Works ;1988 *''King's Valley II'' (with Kazuhiko Uehara, Masahiro Ikariko, Kinuyo Yamashita, and Motoaki Furukawa)http://www.gamemusic.net/interview.php?id=482 ;1989 *''Ganbare Goemon 2'' *''Nemesis 3: The Eve of Destruction'' (with Motoaki Furukawa, Kazuhiko Uehara, Yukie Morimoto, and Masahiro Ikariko) *''Motocross Maniacs'' (with Tsuyoshi Sekito) *''Space Manbow'' (with Tsuyoshi Sekito and Yuji Takenouchi) ;1990 *''Ganbare Goemon Gaiden: Kieta Ogon Kiseru'' (with Tsutomu Ogura, Harumi Ueko, and Satoko Minami) *''Nemesis'' (with Tomoya Tomita) *''SD Snatcher'' (with Masahiro Ikariko, Mutsuhiko Izumi, Motoaki Furukawa, Yuji Takenouchi, Harumi Ueko, Yuko Kurahashi, Tomoya Tomita, Tsuyoshi Sekito, Kazuhiko Uehara) *''Lightning Fighters'' (with Kenichi Matsubara) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fall of the Foot Clan'' ;1991 *''Detana!! TwinBee'' (with Hidenori Maezawa and Masae Nakashima) *''Vendetta'' ;1992 *''Astérix'' (with Mutsuhiko Izumi, Junya Nakano, Mariko Egawa, and Akiko Hashimoto) *''Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa'' ;1993 *''Pop'n TwinBee'' (with Kazuhiko Uehara, Masahiro Ikariko, Tomoya Tomita, Nobuyuki Akena, Masae Nakashima, Saiko Miki, Harumi Ueko, and Yukie Morimoto) *''Rocket Knight Adventures'' (with Masanori Oouchi, Aki Hata, and Masanori Adachi)VGMuseum: Rocket Knight Adventures credits. Retrieved on October 26, 2008. ;1994 *''Castlevania: Bloodlines'' *''Contra: Hard Corps'' (with Akira Souji, Akira Yamaoka, and Hirofumi Taniguchi) *''Sparkster'' (with Kazuhiko Uehara, Masahiro Ikariko, Minako Matsuhira, and Akira Yamaoka) *''Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2'' (with Akira Yamaoka) ;1996 *''Ganbare Goemon: Uchū Kaizoku Akogingu (with Akira Yamaoka, Takayuki Fujii, Motoaki Furukawa, Tappi Iwase, Latino, Hiroshi Tamawari, and Shoichiro Hirata) ;1997 *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night ;1999 *''Gungage'' (with Sota Fujimori) ;2000 *''Elder Gate'' (with Sota Fujimori and Hidenori Onishi) ;2001 *''Pro Evolution Soccer'' (with Norikazu Miura) ;2002 *''DDRMAX2 Dance Dance Revolution 6thMix'' ("Forever Sunshine") *''Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance'' ("boss rush mode" and "Vampire Killer 2002 remix" only) *''Suikoden III'' (with Takashi Yoshida and Masahiko Kimura) *''Pro Evolution Soccer 2'' (with Sota Fujimori) ;2003 *''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow'' (with Takashi Yoshida and Soshiro Hokkai) *''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence'' ;2004 *''Suikoden IV'' (with Masahiko Kimura and Norikazu Miura) *''Rumble Roses'' ("Immortal Revenger" and "The Thorn of Justice") ;2005 *''The Sword of Etheria'' *''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow'' (with Masahiko Kimura) *''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness'' ;2006 *''Elebits'' (with Naoyuki Sato) *''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin'' (with Yuzo Koshiro) *''Rumble Roses XX'' ("Immortal Revenger", "The Thorn of Justice", "The Thorn of Justice (Double Destiny)", and "The Thorn of Justice (a Women In Mask Mix)") ;2007 *''beatmania IIDX 14: Gold'' ("Camilo Una Mendes") *''pop'n music 15 Adventure'' ("Akumajo Dracula Medley ~Hybrid Version~") ;2008 *''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia'' (with Yasuhiro Ichihashi) *''Otomedius G'' (with many others) *''Elebits: The Adventures of Kai and Zero'' (with Naoyuki Sato) ;2010 *''Mushihimesama Bug Panic'' (with Mica Nozawa, Daisuke Matsumoto, and Takeshi Miyamoto) ;2011 *''Otomedius Excellent'' (with many others) ;2012 *''Skullgirls'' (with Vincent Diamante, Blaine McGurty, and Brenton Kossak) ;2014 *''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (arranged "Fight 1 (Fire Emblem Gaiden)" and "Saria's Song/Middle Boss Battle") ;2016 *''NightCry'' (with Nobuko Toda) ;2018 *''Bloodstained: Curse of the Moon'' (with various others) *''Monster Boy and the Cursed Kingdom'' (with Yuzo Koshiro, Motoi Sakuraba, Keiki Kobayashi, Takeshi Yanagawa, and Haruka Shimotsuki) ;2019 *''Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night'' (with Ippo Yamada and Jake Kaufman) References External links *Official website Category:1963 births Category:Castlevania Category:Freelance musicians Category:Japanese composers Category:Japanese musicians Category:Japanese music arrangers Category:Japanese pianists Category:Konami people Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Kagawa Prefecture Category:TwinBee Category:Video game composers